universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nations of Earth/@comment-4539165-20140218092904
Oh, I forgot I had this sitting around but here's a list of nations I was working on starting with one from Wikipedia, it's far, far from complete and has a lot of stuff to be fixxed, removed, or added but I figure someone might find some use for it, spam below the line. ---- Adjara American Union Afghanistan – Islamic Republic of Afghanistan Albania – Republic of Albania Algeria – People's Democratic Republic of Algeria Andorra – Principality of Andorra Angola – Republic of Angola Argentina – Argentine Republic Armenia – Republic of Armenia Australia – Commonwealth of Australia Austria – Republic of Austria Azerbaijan – Republic of Azerbaijan Bahrain – Kingdom of Bahrain Bangladesh – People's Republic of Bangladesh Belarus – Republic of Belarus Belgium – Kingdom of Belgium Benin – Republic of Benin Bhutan – Kingdom of Bhutan Bosnia and Herzegovina Botswana – Republic of Botswana Brazil – Federative Republic of Brazil Brunei – Nation of Brunei, Abode of Peace Bulgaria – Republic of Bulgaria Burkina Faso Burma – Republic of the Union of Myanmar Burundi – Republic of Burundi Cambodia – Kingdom of Cambodia Cameroon – Republic of Cameroon English Canada Commonwealth of Canada Quebec (Native Canada) Cape Verde – Republic of Cabo Verde Central African Republic Chad – Republic of Chad China Taiwan Comoros – Union of the Comoros Congo, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Republic of the Croatia – Republic of Croatia Cuba – Republic of Cuba Cyprus – Republic of Cyprus Czech Republic Nordic Union East Timor – Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste Egypt – Arab Republic of Egypt El Salvador – Republic of El Salvador Equatorial Guinea – Republic of Equatorial Guinea Estonia – Republic of Estonia Ethiopia – Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia Fiji – Republic of Fiji Finland – Republic of Finland France – French Republic Gabon – Gabonese Republic Gambia, The – Republic of the Gambia Georgia East Germany – Federal Republic of Germany West Germany South Germany Ghana – Republic of Ghana Greater Melanesia– Republic of Greater Melanesia Greece – Hellenic Republic Grenada Guinea – Republic of Guinea Guinea-Bissau – Republic of Guinea-Bissau Vatican City Great Republic of Central America Hungary Iceland – Republic of Iceland India – Republic of India Indonesia – Republic of Indonesia Iran – Islamic Republic of Iran Ireland Italy – Italian Republic Ivory Coast – Republic of Côte d'Ivoire Japan Kazakhstan – Republic of Kazakhstan Kenya – Republic of Kenya Kiribati – Republic of Kiribati Korea – Empire of Korea Kyrgyzstan – Kyrgyz Republic Latvia – Republic of Latvia Lesotho – Kingdom of Lesotho Liberia – Republic of Liberia Fezzan – State of Fezzan Cyrenaica – Emirate of Cyrenaica Liechtenstein – Principality of Liechtenstein Lithuania – Republic of Lithuania Luxembourg – Grand Duchy of Luxembourg Madagascar – Republic of Madagascar Malawi – Republic of Malawi Malaysia Maldives – Republic of Maldives Mali – Republic of Mali Marshall Islands – Republic of the Marshall Islands Mauritania – Islamic Republic of Mauritania Mauritius – Republic of Mauritius Mexico – United Mexican States Micronesia, Federated States of Monaco – Principality of Monaco Mongolia Montenegro Morocco – Kingdom of Morocco Mozambique – Republic of Mozambique Nagorno-Karabakh Namibia – Republic of Namibia Nauru – Republic of Nauru Netherlands – Kingdom of the Netherlands New Zealand Niger – Republic of Niger Nigeria – Federal Republic of Nigeria Pakistan – Islamic Republic of Pakistan Palau – Republic of Palau Peru – Republic of Peru Philippines – Republic of the Philippines Poland – Republic of Poland Hawai’i-Qatar – United Kingdom of Hawai’i-Qatar Romania Russia – Russian Federation Rwanda – Republic of Rwanda Samoa – Independent State of Samoa San Marino – Republic of San Marino São Tomé and Príncipe – Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe Saudi Arabia – Republic of Saudi Arabia Senegal – Republic of Senegal Seychelles – Republic of Seychelles Sierra Leone – Republic of Sierra Leone Singapore – Republic of Singapore Slovakia – Slovak Republic Slovenia – Republic of Slovenia Solomon Islands Auronitia – Republic of South Ossetia Union of Iberia and Colonies Sri Lanka – Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka Sudan – Republic of the Sudan Swaziland – Kingdom of Swaziland Switzerland – Swiss Confederation Tanzania – United Republic of Tanzania Thailand – Kingdom of Thailand Togo – Togolese Republic Tonga – Kingdom of Tonga Tunisia – Republic of Tunisia Turkey – Republic of Turkey Turkmenistan Tuvalu Uganda – Republic of Uganda New Britannic Empire Vanuatu – Republic of Vanuatu Vatican City – Vatican City State Vietnam – Socialist Republic of Vietnam Zambia – Republic of Zambia Zimbabwe – Republic of Zimbabwe Abkhazia – Republic of Abkhazia Nagorno-Karabakh – Nagorno-Karabakh Republic Somaliland – Republic of Somaliland South Ossetia – Republic of South Ossetia Confederate Republic of Oklahoma Freely Associated States of America Republic of Deseret Republic of Greater Syria Republic of Kurdistan Cyprus